Ice blasting involves directing a stream of ice particles under high velocity and pressure against a surface for purposes of cleaning or removing portions of the surface. An apparatus for ice blasting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,394.
Typically, as also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,394, ice blasting systems produce their own supply of ice. An onboard ice maker adds to the complexity, size, weight and cost of such systems and reduces portability as a connection to a source of water is required. There is a need therefore for an ice blasting system that overcomes at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.